


Warrior

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: Written for snape100's prompt #664: "Snape Resorted - Wampus"





	

The small, skinny British boy looked up as the Wampus roared. There was a cheer, but some of the younger boys eyed him thoughtfully. He didn’t look like a warrior. 

They stopped at the gym so the older kids could spar. Most of the first years looked impressed, but the British boy just looked bored. Some of the other first years shoved the skinny boy playfully, shouting, “Severus wants to spar!” 

The head of house selected a fifth year, who rolled his eyes. “Sure,” he said contemptuously. “I’ll give you a free shot, kid.” 

Severus stepped forward. “Expelliarmus! Reducto! Serpensortia!”


End file.
